


I Wish

by Super_Serenity_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supportive Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Serenity_Girl/pseuds/Super_Serenity_Girl
Summary: Kara decides if she will take the chance on love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Life has been super crazy this past year right? I don't know how to categorize this work, but it just kind of popped into my head when I was listening to "I Wish I Was The Moon"- Ewan J Phillips. Hope you enjoy it, because I really loved writing it.
> 
> If anyone has a song that they would like a story about SuperCat written to throw it my way. I'm not the best writer, but I love how music and words flow together to paint a picture.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and any comments you have.
> 
> SSG

The air was cold against my skin, so cold that the tears were frozen upon my face as I floated high above the city. Staring at the moon and stars, wishing that just like the moon I could look upon the face that i missed the most. My thoughts swirling around in my head, how did I get here? Silence. I staid voicing my feelings, and because of that I watched the woman I loved take her son and fly across the country. No longer can I hear her heartbeat lull me to sleep at night, or the sound of her high heels clacking across the lobby floor setting my heart to their distinct beat. Cat was off diving into the political pools of Washington, and every time I’ve seen her face on tv my heart breaks a little more knowing I may never get to tell her that I love her.

**How does the moon look tonight**  
**From the other side of town**  
**God, I wish I knew**

**Is it bold? Is it bright?**  
**Is it hanging in the sky**  
**Looking down on you?**

  
Floating in the Mesosphere was the only time I had peace. Peace from the nagging questions from Alex, and the pitying looks from James, and the sad puppy dog look from Winn. My thoughts were finally starting to calm, the tears still came, but slower and with less pain and sadness. My heart still beat to match hers. Even though I can’t hear it, I know that we are still connected that way. I don’t know when it happened, but one day I noticed our heart beats matched; I thought it was a fluke but even Alex noticed. Rao! I was put through so many tests after she noticed, questions and more tests and she never figured out why it had changed. But I knew, I was just too scared to say anything.

**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I might be with you**  
**One more time**  
**I wish I can disappear**  
**Because I know I can’t stay here**  
**With or without you**

A year has passed since she left National City. I’ve grown more confident in who I am as a person. I’m no longer shy and quiet, I allow myself to live beyond Catco and beyond the Cape that I wear nightly. Yet I still yearn to hear my name called out wrong “Kiera!” though at the end she never said my name wrong, and at times I felt that there was just a breath short of longing when she said “Kara.” I miss playing chess with Carter on the nights he was at the office, talking about random astronomy facts and debating whether all aliens were like Superman and Supergirl. Unknowingly they became part of my family, I wanted to protect them and care for them. Then I got promoted and we were both diving into separate pools…. They were gone the next week.

**How do the stars look tonight?**  
**Are they like tigers in your eyes?**  
**They reminded me of you**  
**And every shooting star kiss**  
**Dreamt up each second class wish**  
**Dressed up as something more than a dream**

  
  
Calm. Quiet. Peace. Floating so high above the earth, so far removed from the expectations of the world; finally peace. I closed my eyes and allowed all my options to fly through my mind, making pros and cons lists over each one. I wanted to feel like this everyday, this serenity. I knew what I had to do. Slowly I descended back into the lower atmosphere.

“Alex” I used my comms to reach my sister, she wasn’t going to like this conversation “I need a private channel.” I took a deep breath and waited for confirmation we were talking without a hundred other people listening. “We’re alone Kara” I hear Alex say, quickly followed by “Whats wrong? Are you ok? You don’t normally float up that high unless something is bothering you.” I could hear the concern in her voice, yep she was going to be pissed. But before I could even say anything Alex spoke again “How long will you be gone?” I could hear the sadness in her voice but it was tinged with humor, “I hear DC is beautiful this time of year.” And of course she knows, she has always known what’s wrong, she just waits till I’m ready to share to say anything. I quietly exhale and with more emotion than I thought possible I told her everything.

  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I might just see you**  
**One last time**  
**I wish I could disappear**  
**Because I know I can’t stay here**  
**With or without you**  


“So you love her?” Alex asked, and I had never felt so light and free hearing that question. Normally when people talked of love I feared the idea, or felt boxed in societal norms, but when Alex asked if I loved Cat, I felt free, it felt right. “Yeah” I whispered “Yeah I love her. I think I’ve been in love with her since my interview if I’m being honest.” Laughter is not what I expected to hear after that confession “Damn I owe J’onn $50. I figured it would take you at least another six months before you were willing to admit that you were head over heels in love with Cat.” Still laughing she gave me Cats address and told me to go home to get a change of clothes “We don’t want Supergirl to just show up, that would for sure blow your cover to the world.” I was crying again, tears of joy that my sister wasn’t angry if anything she was pushing me towards this love. “I love you Alex. Thanks for being ok with this.” Without missing a beat my sister, my protector huffed “She makes you happy, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. So stop talking to me and go get the girl!”

Landing on the roof of my building I rushed down into my apartment to pack a small bag, locked everything up and was back in the air fifteen minutes later. I could have flown supersonic speeds to get to DC, but I needed the time to think about just what I was going to say to Cat. Once I put my heart on the line it was up to her where things went. I didn’t know how she would react to my declaration of love, but I hoped it would be a good reaction. 

**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So I could just see you**  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I could be with you**  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I could just see you**  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I could be with you**  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I could just see you**  
**Oh I wish I was the moon**  
**So that I could be with you**  
  
The security around Cats house was impressive. I was about to land as Supergirl when Alex’s warning rang in my ear, I had to do this as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. This just got a bit scarier. Would she even want me? I landed in an alley about six blocks away to change out of my suit and made my way on foot to Cats street. As I got closer to Cats house I heard the security detail over their comms “We have a single female, blonde 5’9. She’s searching house numbers keep an eagle eye.” They thought I was a threat to Cat… Little did they know that Cat held the power to destroy me. I stopped in front of Cats DC house and looked up hoping I might see her through a window. Distracted a security guard walked up beside me “May I ask what a woman like yourself is doing loitering in front of this house for ma’am?” It was asked kindly but with an edge of danger. I smiled and still looking at the house said “My name is Kara Danvers and I was hoping that Miss Grant would have a few minutes for an old friend.” I could hear her heart beat, the slow steady rhythm easing me into a relaxed state I had missed. I had been blocking out everything but her heart, so was surprised when the security guard told me I was on the family list. I looked at the kind man who was smiling at me, “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that.” I asked him. “You are free to pass Miss Danvers, you are on the family list for Miss Grant. We won’t stop you.” 

Standing on the door step, I wasn’t sure if I was brave enough to knock. I closed my eyes and listened, she was pacing somewhere on the second floor, her heart was calm so I used that to calm myself “thump thump, thump thump” steady and calm. I raised my hand and pressed the door bell, and waited. I heard the pacing stop, and the sound of her heels across the floor down the stairs and stopping in front of the door. A moment later the door swung open and for the first time in a year I saw the most beautiful sight of my life Catherine Grant in all her glory smiling up at me. “Kara” It was a whisper, almost lost on the wind, yet I still heard the longing and joy in that one word. Taking a small step forward I threw all the fears and worries out and did the one thing I had wanted to do for four years. Leaning down I took her face in my hands and kissed the only person I have every loved with my every atom. This kiss was slow and deep, unspoken words shared between us the longer the kiss went on. Finally after a second, or maybe it was an hour or it could have been only a few moments I released her from the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. “I love you Catherine Grant. I love you and I’m never letting you go for as long as you’ll have me.” I saw the tears in her eyes and hoped I hadn’t screwed up my one chance. Before I could back away her hands latched onto my shoulders and in a strong soft voice I heard her say “Well Supergirl, I guess I’ll just have to keep you forever won’t I.”

  
**How does the moon look tonight**  
**From the other side of town**  
**God, I wish I knew**


End file.
